Life As A Boy
by Lang-Fa
Summary: Saku wanted to go to Japan's top collage but instead she was enroll to HK's top collages she was also enroll as a boy! So she moves to HK and shares a droom with a cranky 19 year old guy named Syaoran. she was to be a boy untill they can send her back hom
1. Tomoyo's Plan

n/a: hey..um.. who ever you are.. lolz.. anyway I made a new story that is KINDA based on this manga called "Girl Got Game" but this is MY version. Okay?

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto wanted to go to Japan's top collage but in stead she was enroll to Hong Kong's top collages.. she was also enroll as a boy! So she moves to Hong Kong and shares a droom with a cranky 19 year old guy named Syaoran Li.. she was to be a boy untill they can send her back home.

CCS belongs to CLAMP. Also "Girl Got Game"/Power belongs to Shizuru Seino.

* * *

Life As A Boy

Chp1 Tomoyo's Little Plan

"What!"

"Okay Sakura. Try to calm down" said a lavender eyed teen, Tomoyo.

"Calm down! What is wrong with you Tomoyo!" a green eyed teen bursted into falmes. "How can you do this!" she yelled at her best friends face that was now covered in spit. Sakura shoved the white paper infront of Tomoyo's face.

"What? I don't see anything wrong." she said innccoently.

"Just look at it Tomoyo! I wanted to be in Japan's top collages. Not Hong Kong's." she yelled freaking out more and more by the mintue.

"So? That's Great!" she said exictedly.

"Great? I don't think so!" she screamed "Not only I'm not going to the same school as my DEAR friend, but they enroll me as a boy!" she yelled running around the room with her hands in the air. "A boy Tomoyo! A boy! Why a boy?"

"..Oh bother.." Tomoyo sighed.. this is how Sakura Kinomto her best friend is.. "Cheer up Sakura! At least we can go shopping for new 'boy' clothes!" she exclamied happliy. She swung open the artpartment door and dragged out a crying Sakura. "Let's go!" she cheered.

"..hhHOOooOEEeeE!"

* * *

"uh..I wanna go home.." a girl covered in suit cases wailed.

"But Sakura. It's gonna be fun!You don't wanna miss on anyting exciting, do you Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she hurriedly pushed Sakura the the near door.

"Yo sound like your not going to miss me." she said. "This is all your fault... I knew I shouldn't let you sign my papers." she sighed and trying to calm herself down.

"All my fault-" a moment of mumbling was heard from Tomoyo "oh yeah! It _is_ my fault!" she smiled happliy.

**_Attention.All passengers that are going to Hong Kong, China please board the plane. I repeat. Please board the plane. We are about to take off._**

_'Why didn'tthey say that it was going to be cancled?' _Sakura wailed in her mind.

"Bye Sakura! Come back next time okay?" Tomoyo yelled from outside

"You say it like I'm leaving forever." Sakura wailed again.

They waved good bye as the plane was leaving "Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.

_'..I feel like if I go to Hong Kong.. my whole life going to change..but why..'_

Tomoyo waved good bye to her dear friend. She smiled "Come back with something that's gonna change every one of your's life Sakura." Tomoyo again smiled..

_'I hope my plan works..'_

_

* * *

_

n/a: Hella ya! Chapter 1 is up! Tomoyo's plan better work! And ya kinda know what's her plan eh? Actually.. Tomoyo has about maybe 3 lolz! Comment on anything you guys like. Just review! And a little note. Some of my stories are going to be deleted.

**QESTION: Do ya want this story to have sequal two? Or a happy ending. I'm not really familiar to happy endings.. But answer me on your rewview.**

Review plzzz!

review.


	2. First Day

n/a: Thanks for the reviews my friends! Here is chapter two!Enjoy!

CCS belongs to CLAMP

* * *

Life As A Boy

Chp.2

"Ugh.." a sighed was relceaved from Sakura as she opened the doors to her new collage. _'my life is gonna be a living hell..'_ she reminded herself. Her shoulder lenght hair was cut up to a boyish look. (n/a: don't worry..it's gonna grow) That was all that Tomoyo wanted to change. Tomoyo started bragging that Sakura didn't need to do anything but cut her hair, put on something boyish, and tighten her chest. Sakura again sighed heavliy.

As she stepped in wearing a white T and some blue jeans (n/a: >. I'm sorry I'm not a boy! So forgive me!) The bell rang loud and she took a glance of the people in the halls. Every body..or I mean girls.. stared at her. _'Do I really look I boy.. **That** much?' _Sakura took out herapice of paper telling her where her classes were.

As she walk around the school still lost and everybody not minding their own binuess. "I'm lost!" she sighed. "Awwww! " a sherik of swarming girls turned to her with eyes filled with sparkling stars. "Let us help you-" the girls "No thanks. I'm okay." Sakura said trying to run away form the grasp of evil girls. "Oh. Please let us help you!" the girls again said. Sakura without luck ran away but got tackled by the girls.

After a few **hours**...

"I had finally lost them" Sakura exclamied with such happines. But as she looked around where she was.. she remembered Tomoyo where they used to luaghed at jokes from Yamazaki and watching Chiharu banging her fist onto Yamazaki's head. She remembered how everything was.. and she missed that.. "I wonder if she misses me.." (n/a: This is NOT a Sakura+Tomoyo fic okay. Sakura just miss her friends and her home. Would you fell the same way?) she sighed again.

Uncontrolling her tears.. a drop slid down her cheek but quickly wiping it away not trying to let the first day of her school be already ruin. Sakura walked around the corner as she turned her head the other way not paying any attention.. and then..

BAM!

A chocolate haired guy around the age of 19 smacked into her. She was now on the floor as the unknown guy layed on her chest.. the guy quickly got up and he scanned his eyes going up and down still scanning her REALLY small figure. Sakura tried to pick up her books and folders.. as she laid a hand on a blue journal but another warm hand covered hers. There heads faced eachother.. as the guys's eyes widen...

Emerald met amber, amber met emerald.

But before Sakura could replyed the guy quickly stood up and walked off only hearing a mumble "Xing Xing" (n/a: that means star in chinese) Sakura questions face made every girl 'aw'.. which Sakura only sweatdrops. This was gonna be a loooonngg day. Again the bell rang and she quicken her pace to her homeroom (n/a: I'm not in collage yet.. so please do forgive me)

When she opened the door and sat beside the windows she had notice that she had dropped the blue journal.. pickin git up and resting it on her wooden desk. A frown played on her small lips."This isn't my journal." as she turned the first cover of the journal. It was a math book.. "ugh.. math" she sighed. _'this guys is really good at math.. maybe he can be my teacher_.' she thought stupidly.

"Lang" she read out loud.. she couldn't really read the hand wrighting since it was mostly in chinese.. '_is this a girl's journal?_' she again asked herself. A small picture flew out of the book as it now lays on the brown wooden desk. A picture of a girl with black raven hair and light yellow green eyes. Her smile was beautiful.. full of life.. she recongize that smile somewhere.. Who is this girl?

A while later and she was sitting out in the cherry tree just eating her lunch but a blonde haired girl with oncean blue eyes and a bunch of other girls walked over to her direction. She wasa slut, a whore as you can see.. wearing a VERY short mini skirt and a showable top. "Hi! My name is Mieyah!" she said 'sweatly'.."And these are-" "Nobody." as a strong voice intrupped a man with dirty blonde haired stepped her way.

"Back away Mieyah." he warned as a group of jocks followed his sign. "Back away Kai!" the girl named Mieyah winced. The jock's friends took the girls' hands and took them some place else where Sakura couldn't see. (n/a: no, there not raping them.) The guy Kai glared at Sakura with his violet eyes.. "Look. You better stay away from Mieyah. She's MINE!" Sakura looked at the guy.. abit scared.

But listend as the guy continued.. "If I see you with Mieyah for any reasons.. I promise you that you won't live to see the next day." he warned her as he walked off with his other blonde haired jocks.

Sakura was left alone.. as she scanned her emerald eyes around the yard she sighed. '_..this is getting worser and worser.._' as she again sighed.

* * *

TBC..

n/a: How about that. rember to review ppls!

R&R


	3. Don't Get This?

n/a: Hey ppls! How's things going? I'm bored as hell if you guys wanna put that way. And for you readers don't be hating on my stories! If ya don't wanna read them then go ahead and read something else! ..aNEwAyZ>>>

read on and review!

* * *

**Life As A Boy**

**Chp.3**

**

* * *

**

An auburn haired 'boy' walked threw the halls as she hummed.. she stopped when she had reached her destanation.

And smiled, "Room: 103.. Room Mate: Syau Lee" she looked up from the white paper. "At least I'm sharing a room with a girl!" she smiled happliy opening the door.. She swung open the door as she smiled.. but no one was here..

"This is one lousy way off greeting their new roomate." she added.

"I guess I'm alone." she walked toward a desk. She took a look at the picture frames.. the same picture of that girl she found this morning. Maybe their firends!

Sunndenly she notice a small picture of a little five year old boy.. he looked familiar with amber eyes and- "What the hell are you in myroom?" Sakura turned around to the voice that was now glaring at her in the doorway.

"Um. Syau Lee?" she asked waving the piece of paper to the air.. he grabbed the paper forcely and cursed "No!God damn it! They spelled my name wrong again!" (n/a: hahaha..now you know why Sakura's here :b) Sakura now was glaring at the boy.

"Don't ever snatch anything out of my hand!" she screamed "What if I do...Shorty?"the chocolate haired guy teased. Sakura's glared seemed to be glowering the guy: Mr. I'm-So-Tall_.. 'What do he think he is? Mr. Big-shot!_'

"Thought so." the guy replied when she didn't get an answer.

He sunndenly pointed at the box behind Sakura, as Sakura glanced back he said..

"Those are your boxes? Put them somewhere or I'll have to throw them away." Sakura watched him turned back and mumbled "Stinking shit." Sakura only glared back

"Oh yeah.." the man turned to Sakura

"The guys will be in the dinning room.. if you need anything.. just ask them not_ me_." and he stepped out of the room and began walking his way._ 'What a weird guy.. something's wrong with him!' _

A letter appeared on the guy's retrveing tracks.. she picked up and opened it.. really it was none of herbusneiess.. but she couldn't help it. Her eyesscanned the paper reading every single sentence.After a few seconds she looked up from the paper and gasped...

Her emerald eyes again laid on the picture frame of the girl with green-like-eyes. "Xing Xing?" clueless as she was to roll that unfamialir name on to her lips.

* * *

Alone in the back yard of Shinjou school, Sakura stroll along with a sheepish look. It was a good sign that a fence was seprating the girls and the boys. That's one of the reason she liked this school.. the other... um.. there was no other... (n/a: lolz :b) 

She laid under the big cherry tree as the blossoms flew intopeices as it danced making Sakura only sighedin relaxation. The shadows blurred her vision.. and also her tiredness. (n/a: Not sure if there's such a word..) Closing her eyes and not helping to fall asleep.. Sakura dozed of for a mintue..

...fEw hOUrz...

Her emeald eyes opened when she heard screams and moaning and all these 'aws'. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up she notice that she was surrounded by girls...on the other side of the fence the girlsblushed deeply.

"Aww! You woke him up!" Sakura heard.. _'um.. are they talking about me?' _

"Um.." Sakura said turning her head facing the girls "Oh my gosh! He talked to me!" one of the girls yelled they blushed deeply and walked away.. as the girl's beel rung.

They all moan of disapiontment. (n/a: My bad spelling) Sakura eyed them in confusion as she notice some of the girls standing near the fence.. her eyes scan and laid on a black haired girl..she notice that the girl was talking to a guy.

With chocolate bangs and amber ey- Sakura's eyes widen "Syau Lee and Xing Xing?" the two was in arguement.. Sunndenly Xing Xing's hand smacked Syaoran in the cheek. What was going on?

The screaming Sakura didn't hear but she was very worried.. for that she didn't understand.

* * *

Walking outside Sakura stroll along the busy afternoon. What was really going on? She asked herself.. her mind was still on the scene of Syau and Xing Xing. Sunndenly..

SMACK!

"AW! Saku! Wake up!" said Meiya, a hug had brought Sakura down on the ground. Sakura got up and stared at Meiya's tall figure.. she was taller than her. "Meiya-" "You wanna go and 'ditch' calss."

When I said 'ditched' it meant not going to class and doing something very ...nasty.. "Um... no thanks.." Sakura said trying to avoid her, Meiya pressed her body on Sakura's.. and Sakura was about to throw up.

"Okay Saku. If you need anything.. I'll be here." she said as she walked away sending her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

N/a: How was that? Don't have much but.. yeah enjoy.. I'm in a hurry to school. Review guys! Bye bye! 

R&R


	4. Updated 4th chappie

a/n: I'm working at night.. I haven't been updating this story or been on the computer.. lol so here's my sorry chappie. I'm really nothing. I was really thinking of reloading the two or three chappies since I didn't like Xing Xing in the picture. an that made me more work to do. but I think I can live with it.. but I'm not really comfortable with her in it. And no, she's not one of those hoes in the story. Just wanna say that I TOATALLY forgot what I planned for the upcoming chappies.

**IMPORTANT**: Just to let you guys know that the school in this story is divided into two parts. The first part of the school is for girls.. girl's room etc.. and the second part is for the boys only. You get it? They have the same classes together but only in gym they don't have together. If you guys don't understand send me a quick message or just review. -grin- that will make me very happy.

* * *

"Eh, Syau-"

"It's Syaoran! S - y - a - o - r - a - n L i! Get it!" Syaoran screamed over his shoulders as he sated on his chair nearby his desk as he watched his new and annoying roommate scream for help.

He was partially in every class he was in.. and it was really annoying him. I mean.. what did this guy think-- that there both _friends_? He was about to barf. This was the most strangest man he ever had as a roommate.

"Okay, okay I get it! It's just that-"

"it's what?" he screamed really annoyed

"It's just that.. we have this math project to do and I know nothing about it!" she wined running around the room knowing that she was now in 'panic mode'.

"The sensei didn't say anything about it! No equations that where working on, don't know what he was talking about, what topic, and half the time I blurted out saliva in front of my face!" she complained "Okay! I'll help you if only if you shut that damn mouth of yours!" he said standing up facing her as his strong arms crossed his chest.

"Before we start.. I'm going to get a drink." he said and walked out of the room.

"You are coming back right?" Sakura asked behind him. His back faced him and one of his eyes closed as his hand over his head as he strengthen himself. "Duh." was his dull replied.

- - - - -

Walking near the cafe he sighed "Damn tha-" before he got to say anything he bumped into a black haired girl with yellow green eyes.

"Oh I'm so s-" "Watch where you going you little wrench- Xing Xing." he breathed out as the raven haired girl only stred at his shocked expression.

"Look, I'm.. I'm sorry about the other day and I.."

"Shut the fuck up." his dull statement "Who cares if your sorry If or not.. it's not gonna change anything or me.

So you can stop crying and go back to America, where you belong you American bitch." he stomped off and walked towards the main entrance of the cafe'.

Looking in the corner of his eyes to see if his ex-girlfriend had gone back to her dorm where the girls where.

"You know you didn't have to be mean to her." a voice popped out of the corner of Syaoran and Syaoran gasp in shock.

"Hey! Your supposed to be in the dorm." "I was just checking on you. Seeing you if you really mean that your coming back to help me with the project."

"I am! As long as I get my space."

"But.. why did you have to be so mean to her? What did she ever did to you?" she asked as she tried reaching for her auburn long hair but only remembering that she

cutted it off a week ago.

"Shut up. You should mind your own business a little more." he grumbled.

"I just came here for a week and I've been examining you and that girl and it seems-"

"I told you to shut up!"

The girl looked down her eyes focused on the table as her hand folded in the center. "Whatever she did must've been bad eh? But there's not need to be so angry at her..

she's just trying to help-"

"I don't need help." he ordered as Sakura turned to look at Syaoran as he stood up and his chocolate bangs covered his eyes. "I told you to shut up.."

"You know who is the one that has to shut up? It's you _Li_.--" Sakura's face fell down onto the table as it was hit hard by Syaoran's fist.

"I told you to shut up didn't I?" before he could say anything else he watched the Kinomoto boy ran off into the dorm. Only leaving Syaoran a smirk. "Told ya"

- - - - -

Next morning...

Syaoran carried his book bag on his shoulders as he only gazed out. That kid.. Saku Kinomoto?

He wasn't in the room when Syaoran came back.. his belongings was completely gone.. and It was even hard for Syaoran to admit but without the little shorty he felted

lonely.

He hadn't seen him for two days.. and he'd thought that he was avoiding him.

His amber eyes landed on a laughing Saku as he walked beside a green haired fellow. "Harzadi." he grumbled "Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto!" he grumbled along the halls of chattering boys and girls. Sakura turned around to the voice taking one last glance at Harzadi she quickly took off as she notice

that Syaoran was calling for her.

He was probably angry at her.

"Kinomoto! Wait!" he screamed out. Catching up to him he glared at him as his green eyes avoided his amber ones.

"What is it?" she asked maybe he was going to say sorry.

"You forgot your pink towel in my dorm." he snorted "Don't forget to pick it up after class." he walked to his first block class and leaving her with nothing but a dull reminder.

Sakura sighed. Looking down.. is this how Li always is? Why does he hate her so much..? Is it becuase he hated Japanese people.. or .. or maybe he knew what she really is. He couldn't have known!

"You coming Saku?" she looked up and stared at blue eyes. "Yeah. Go on ahead.. I'll catch up." she said as she started walking behind Harzadi. "Harzadi?" she asked as he only looked over his shoulder as his long green hair followed back. "Hm?"

"Was is something that I did that made Li hate me so much?" she asked as she only stared at him as his blue green eyes drowned her soul.

He replied with a chuckled "Does he get on your nerves when he calls to you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Does he glare at you as if his eyes is almost popping out? Or when tells you something that he hates your gutts?"

Sakura nodded.

Only he chuckled leaving her clueless "Saku. He don't just hate you.. he hates you completely. Your the second person that he acted towards this way." he chuckled

"He's just a hard person to show his feelings. He's different from most of us.. and I'm pretty sure me likes you." he said as he grinned "Now c'mon! Where gonna be late for class."

What do you mean by that Harzadi-kun? When you said that.. you seemed almost.. sad. But why?

* * *

TBC.. 

a/n: I wanted to continue but my computer time is running out. So review for me so I can keep this story going!

R&R


	5. YAY! Chp 5 up!

a/n: I know, I know I never update this story. And I am. lol. I just hope I remember what will happen in the next chappies since this story was along time ago. lol.

Life As A Boy

"So tell me again what happened?" Hizari asked eyeing the green eyed boy that was about a head shorter than him. Sakura sat on the floor in her t shirt and shorts. Sakura fluffed her pillow and smiled cluelessly "about what?"

The jet green haired guy sighed "About you and Li." he walk toward his closet and took out a towel and some extra clothes. Sakura's eyes followed him and said "Nothing happened."

He looked at her strangely, and then came up to Sakura face to face "Saku. You have been avoiding Li and living with me for two weeks." he looked at her again and Sakura tried to move inches away from him "Are you sure that nothing is the matter?"

Sakura's hand backed away from her pillow and rested her under the floor trying to build up energy to hold herself up, from Hizari from inching anymore closer to her. (a/n: wow alot of 'from' . )

"Y- yeah. It's just that it's a fight." She tried to stay clam, _'his face is too close!' _Sakura noted. And she felted as if she was about to slap him. "No worries!" she smiled at him and he picked himself up and frown.

"Okay. If you wanna talk about it then tell me." he said before going towards the door. "Eh, Saku, you wanna go to the showers? We just came back from gym."

Sakura looked at him and thoughtfully smiled "No thank you. I think I'll go outside to do some more laps." she smiled again.

Hizari blushed deeply and softly said "O-Okay then. See you later." he said and walked out caring his towel and extra clothes.

Sakura sighed, she went to refill her water bottle and head out of the building and into the track.

Sakura headed on to the track and started counting her minutes when she passed some girls they started giggling and blushing. "Hey Saku!" one of the blonde haired girl called flirtshly.

Sakura jogged out of her way from the two girls. She wondered if she was like that when she was still a girl. She missed the life, of going to the mall, talking about rumors, picking out outfits, and killing Tomoyo whenever she makes big mistakes.. as in enrolling her into a school all the way in Hong Kong and as a _boy_!

Sakura sighed and jogged her way.

She wonder by now, if anybody knew she was a girl. When she was too busy thinking she heard someone calling her name and turn towards the girl that was calling her for. Sakura, out knowingly, banged into a guy with a nice ass. (a/n: XD Kill me now)

Sakura fell onto the ground and heard the guy swore "What is it with these days?" Sakura looked up and saw his amber orbs glaring at her.

".." her reply.

"It's you. What do you want?" realizing it was his ex-roommate. His cocked eye brows made him looked like an older man, and his smirk made him looked like a child that just pulled the biggest prank in the book.

Sakura glared at him, her mouth open to reply, but nothing came out.

Syaoran went back to his talk with the girls that just came by to swoon him.

"I.. I--"

Syaoran glanced at her ".."

Perhaps she was making a fool of herself. She didn't do anything to him, but say that it was wrong of him to treat Xing Xing like a wall!

Sakura crushed her water bottle and looked at the ground. "I wanna say.."

"Saku! Saku!" a voice that Syaoran quickly notice went beside Sakura.

The girl's raven black hair swift around the air, and her green yellow eyes stared at Syaoran.

Xing Xing whispered to Sakura "Kinotomo-kun. Are you okay?"

Syaoran glared at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and his blonde haired friend of girls, and her emerald eyes glance at Xing Xing. She smiled weakly. "I'm... I'm okay.. Just need to talk to Li... just need to run some more laps--" Sakura's head was burning and she couldn't keep her eyes strait.

Xing Xing looked at her worriedly "Kinomoto-kun!"

Sakura's eyes wandered on Syaoran's hard face "I'm okay."

She was.. getting dizzy. very dizzy.

"Li. I.." She started "Li we need to talk--" Her eyes closed and her body felted faint.

"Kinomoto-kun!" she heard Xing Xing screamed. "His head's burning!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eyes flutter opened, Sakura scanned the nurse's room. "Where am I?"

"In the nurse's room." a voice appeared behind the white curtains, she smiled at her. "Your awake?"

Sakura smiled at her "Yeah." she shrugged and smoothed her hands "What happened?"

Xing Xing walk towards her "You collapsed."

"Did you carry me all the way up here?" Sakura asked as she looked at her hands.

"No. It was one of the guys in the tracks that passed by." Xing Xing hinted.

"Oh." For some reason she was disappointed.. why? She doesn't know. one minute she was standing in front of her ex-roommate and now.. she's in the emergency room with Xing Xing.

The two stayed quite, Sakura opened her mouth and started "um.. thank you--"

Xing Xing stared at her "You can stop. I know what your hiding."

Sakura looked closely at her, 'Does she know?' "About what?"

"About you.. a girl. Isn't it obvious?"

Sakura rustled her auburn hair "Look, Get this strait I'm not a girl!" Sakura glared at her.

"Whatever. When ever you need help with the boys.. look for me 'k?" she winked at her.

"I don't know what your talking about bu--" Sakura ruffled her hair again.

"I wont tell anyone. I promise." Xing Xing smiled. "And call me Xing Xing-chan."

Sakura smiled at her "Okay." she agreed "Call me Sakura.. uh.. scratch that call me: Saku."

Xing Xing nodded happily.

Sakura stared at her "Can I ask you something?"

Xing Xing looked at her "What?"

"I know this is none of my business but.. what happened to you and Li?" By this question Xing Xing's green yellow eyes fell down the ground.

"We where dating.. and because of this school.. um.. you'll have to ask Syaoran. I'm sorry." Xing Xing got up. When both of the girls heard a knock they where alarm. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Saku.. if you still wanna talk?"

Sakura nodded and watched the girl open the door reviling a worried Syaoran-- well, if you looked closely he did.

Xing Xing walk away and Syaoran came in sitting beside Sakura. The two stayed silent.

Syaoran looked down on the ground. "What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly

Syaoran looked at her guilty, "I.. I'm sorry for ignoring.. you." he began "When you left.. It had been more quiter and it bugs me.. what you and Hizari where doing that must of been fun. I.. I want you to come back to the doorm." he said in a small whisper.

Sakura's eyes widen and she bolted up from her bed and sat up. "Wha?"

"Look-- I'm not good with this but.. could you please come back?" he began to scratch his messy chocolate bangs.

Sakura looked at him stunned, her heart beating, and then smiled "Yeah, I'll come back." she looked at him warmly "But theirs something you must do for me."

"What?" he asked

"One, I want you to meet me tomorrow, Two I want you to tell me a little bit more about Xing Xing. Three, I would like to go to the beach.. I hear Hong Kong has a hotel there."

Syaoran looked at her "Are you stupid?"

Shocked she glared at him "What!"

"Number three is already been filled you stupid idiot. Didn't you hear Sensei Kaniwa?" he looked at her weirdly "After this month where going to the beach!"

Sakura's mouth hung open "Just in case you forgot that I was in this freaking room almost the whole entire day!" she started "And yeah! Where going to the beach!"

Syaoran sighed and got up.

"Ay, you forgot number two." Sakura said.

Syaoran walked out "Later. I need to do something."

_**TBC..

* * *

**_

a/n: My head hurts. lol. I wanted a summer fun! Too bad Sakura's not going to wear cute little swimming suits. But I think I can mange it.. lol :b I mean, Saku isn't coming.. it's Sakura. lol. Wait for the nest chappie to find out what's going on with Syaoran and Xing Xing!

R&R


	6. Look a like Saku but a girl?

a/n: ahahahahahahahah I woke up this morning, and my mom told me to clean the house. And guess what? Cleaning the house made me CRAZY! ahahahaha! I'm hyper! ahahahahahaha. Here's chapter 6! I'm really happie that you guys reivewed. When I found out I earned 50 reviews I was like: 0o0 WOOOOWW! ahahahahahah. I'm _so_ stupid ahahah. Keep up the reviews and this story will reach to the END! But this story is just beginning! Me so happie! Please review after the story! WHoever knew cleaning would make you go high? Of course I'm just joking... or _AM_ I? ahhha no. I'm drug free. The only drug that is in my body is probably thinking about my Heony Li Syaoran. LOLLL XD. Lalalalal +strangely dances away+

Note: And I spelled Hizari's name wrong. But oh well. it's hard to remember all these minor names because of so many stories that I've made up. Thanks for reading my stories I'm glad. Muhahahahahhah XD I'm still high. lol j/k

* * *

Life As A Boy

Chapter 6

* * *

The brown haired teen glared peacefully strait to the door.

His hands in his pockets and his back leaning on the creamed painted wall.

The door in front of him opened and people came out with luggage and bags.

His eyes remain on the people and his lips to a small thin line.

He spotted a blue haired teen a bit an age older than him, walked out of the door, looking around for a familiar face.

He got up from the wall and lifted his right foot to walk towards the teen.. when he also spotted a jet haired girl with ruby eyes that poped out of the door and started following on the gentle blue haired teen with soft azure orbs.

When his amber eyes recognize the girl he fastly turn to face the wall and started pounding the creamed painted wall with his fist.

"Damn you Eriol!" he murmured. Making the two teens looking strait at him.

The girl with ruby eyes smiled happily and ran towards Syaoran she opened her arms as her jet black hair that was tied in two bun fluttered freely as she ran to Syaoran and screamed happily "Syao-kun!" (a/n: this part reminds me of when Kagura first came into the scene!

And her famous 'kyo! kyo!' XD) The girl with red jeweled eyes fiercely grabbed Syaoran to a tight bear hug "Did you miss me little cousin?" she smoothed his unruly chocolate hair with her right hand that rested on top of his head.

Syaoran's eyes searched for the blue haired teen that was just here a few minutes ago.

He frown, his dear cousin Eriol was at the cafe.

"For crying out loud it's seven o' clock!" Yep, that's right, Eriol-- the blue haired cousin of his.

And the ruby eyed Amazon girl... sadly they was related to him.

Syaoran was called by Eriol that he was gonna stay in Hong Kong becuase he said he missed Syaoran.. but really was it because over here in Hong Kong they serve the best coffee?

And the blue haired teen said that he was gonna come _alone _Syaoran will never trust him again.

Meilin, was his older cousin, to him, Meilin was freaking annoying! Sure he could of gotten used to it because they knew each other when they where little, but the thing is that Eriol and Meilin lived in England and he was so happy when they left that he almost and I mean _AMLOST_ cried in joy.

Syaoran dragged Meilin outside of the airport, "Syao-kun where are you going?" Syaoran stared back at Meilin, "I'm gonna get Eriol. Duh." he ran back and headed for Eriol that was sitting on a chair and using a straw to drink out of a coffee cup.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and began to walk over him grabbing him by his shirt Eriol looked confusedly at him "What is it Wolffie-kun?" he asked "Why not have some coffee with me?" Syaoran glared at him. "We just can't stay in this place forever!" he stated. (a/n: In this story Eriol is the simple and collected dude.

He loves tea and coffee, since he was born in England he got use to drinking it.

He's the idiot of this story but he may be smart at giving advice.. or he can just a a smart little jackass lol XD)

* * *

Syaoran and his cousins was hanging around having 'fun'? I don't think so.. "Eriol, why not take Meilin and yourself to relax.. take a tour of the city.. see if anything's change." he suggested _Make them leave! Or make me leave! For any excuse! _

Eriol sat on the stairs and smiled "Why? Where having a great time! Just like when we where going to the Hong Kong Fair!" Syaoran glared at him "having fun?" Syaoran looked around his places more carefully and saw Meilin staring at a fluttering butterfly "Eriol, where at a _library_!"(a/n: hey I like libraries cuz they have the internet and mangas. That's ALL.)

Eriol took of his glasses and started cleaning the frame with his soft white napkins, then he put back his glasses.

Looking around his eyes stared around "Oh. We _are_ in a library." he smiled at went back to his business.

"If you want to go somewhere with Meilin why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran frown at that "I don't like Meilin. You know where cousins." Eriol looked at him "Oh? So your still with Xing-chan?" Syaoran glared at him.

Eriol opened his mouth "So you are. Huh.. I didn't think she was any special.. if your going with her on a date then go." Eriol said.

Syaoran glared at him even harder "I'm not with her." he said like a little pouting kid. "I'm not--" When Syaoran look up from glaring at Eriol he notice the same yellow green eyed teen talking and chatting to a girl with green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Meilin asked. Meilin had lost all her sugar this morning, her hyper rampage was gone and now it's just the normal girl.

When Syaoran started blinking to clear his image he saw his old girlfriend Xing Xing carrying a little bag.

His amber orbs landed on the girl next to Xing Xing, she had soft honey brown hair that was extremely short, her eyes was rarely jade green, her lips where pink and small, her cheeks was soft and a soft pink color.

The brown haired teen laughed at what Xing Xing said, she was carrying a small bag of chocolate candy.

She wore a pink mini skirt and a pink cherry blossom blouse covered in small decorated ribbons.

Syaoran watched as the two walk away to a corner and Syaoran quickly ran to chase after them.

"Syaoran! Where are you going?" Meilin asked behind him.

Syaoran ran across the street towards the corner that girl.. _she looked exactly like-- _Syaoran turn a corner and bumped into the Chinese girl with yellow green eyes.

He landed on top of Xing Xing, he looked down and quickly took himself off of her.

Xing Xing picked herself up and smiled nervously.

"Oh, it's you Li." she said as in a fake voice.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Eh.. who was that girl with you?" he asked rudely now noticing that he didn't say 'sorry'.

Xing Xing looked away at the ground " She was just a friend." Syaoran raised a brow "No, you don't get it." he sighed in frustration "I mean, What's her name?" Xing Xing froze.

"Her name is..w- wait!" Syaoran looked at her confusedly "What?" Xing Xing taking hold of the game "Why do you want to know? You _like_ her or something?" Syaoran heard a sad moan behind Xing Xing.

Syaoran blushed "N- No! I was just curious.." Her index finger pointed up in the air "Curious.. why?" Syaoran glared at her, "Can't a guy like me be curious?" "No. A guy like you _can't_." Syaoran frown.

"Hey why where you goes coming out of a Thrift shop?" Xing Xing glared at him "Because people that are normal shop in there!" "Why?" he asked stupidly, stopping the 'girl - that - Xing - Xing - was - with' subject.

"Because we want to! Just because we came out of a Thrift shop doesn't mean where poor! We went buy some swimsuits--" "Wait." Xing Xing stopped.

"She goes to our school?" Xing Xing is losing the game! "er.. No!" Syaoran raised a thumb on his chin "Then why would she need a swimsuit. There isn't another school that is coming to the Summer Camping Trip." Xing Xing your losing it!

A sweat popped out "She's coming! " Syaoran looked at her weirdly "Yeah! She's coming to the beach with us!" she started laughing uncontrollably "So you better get ready because we babes are coming for you!" he ended with a laugh and started running away.

Syaoran sweat drop and sighed.

The girl is coming. Yeah, and he'll get to know her name.. but for some reasons she looked so familiar.

Her green eyes.. her exact face looked just like... the named popped out of his head.

She looked just liked.. "Saku!" he shouted out the name.

**_TBC...

* * *

_**

a/n: What's going on? Does Syaoran know:b Review please. It took me more than one hours to type this out of my brain. It's like a whole day! And damn.. I have ALOT of mis spelled words.

R&R


	7. Little Chats

a/n: Hey my readers! I had updated! Next week I'll probably be busy since my cousins from another state has come to visit me and my other family members I will not have time to update. But I'll try to update my stories, this is chapter seven for a seeing you later and a thank you for so many reviews!

* * *

Life As A Boy

Chp 7 Little Chats

* * *

The brown haired teen ruffled his chocolate bangs. When he looked up and notice a yellow green eyed teen look at him. "What do you want?" he groaned. Xing Xing's eyes fell to the cement ground. "..I.." she looked at her white sandals. Syaoran frown "What do you want?"

She shuttered "..we need to talk." she said sacredly then looking up at Syaoran strait in the eye.

- - - Later- - -

Syaoran leaned on the wall behind a nearby cafe shop, when he remember it reminded him of block-headed Eriol he cursed at himself and decide to probably not tell Eriol about this place. When he remember what he was here with he frown at the girl located on the other side of the wall.

"What?" he asked glaring at the black jet haired teen facing Syaoran.

"We need to talk." Syaoran frown once again "About what?"

Xing Xing started "I know this guy.. we where best friends.. and.." she gulped down and continued while Syaoran glared at the ground "He told me.. that he liked me.. **a lot**.." she shuttered.

Syaoran gazed into Xing Xing's yellow green eyes. He couldn't believe he used to love this girl, now she only reminded him of a helpless little kid. He thought for a minute and asked "Is it Meng?" he took a step closer to her as she looked at him "Am I right?" Xing Xing nodded shakily and bowed her head down.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Syaoran said frown deeper.

her black bangs fell to her eyes bringing her right hand up she tuck it under her ear and look up at Syaoran's half disgusted face.

She quickly spat out what was going on with her head the whole day.. er.. besides something else. (a/n wonder what it is? XD)

"I'm asking you: if it's okay if I start dating Meng." Syaoran looked at her weirdly and then noticing that Xing Xing had her head bowed to the ground once again.

The amber eyed teen took a step up closer to Xing Xing and raised both his hand on her shoulder, and he replied silently "From now on, we are.. officially broken up." he said and then startled pacing off leaving a stunned Xing Xing.

She watched as she started walking towards him "What about you?"

Syaoran turn and looked over his shoulder "About me?" he thought a little bit and then said "I already have someone else in mind."

Xing Xing smiled at him and he watched her silently and then stated "I guess Saku forced you to ask me right?" he chuckled and.. for once smiled.

A true smile.

He walk off and startled humming to himself.

Xing Xing was left alone, dazed. He knew that man for so many years, and never she once.. smiled like that to her. It almost made her feel jealous.. _almost_. Meng, was Xing Xing and Syaoran's best friend in Jr. High.. they hated each other when Syaoran asked Xing Xing out. But now, it all seemed like a dream to her.

She smiled and to herself and left to inform her new lover the new and happy news.

* * *

Sakura, dressed in a normal white T and just normal sports shorts she sighed sadly.

She pulled her legs in front of her chest and then lifting her chin on top of her knees.

Her face buried in her lap. "I guess there both making up." she pulled a smile on her face, but it didn't work as the face of Xing Xing and Syaoran quickly flash into her mind.

She sighed.

She was sad.

She sighed again.

"They belong together." she said.

Sakura sat upon a stream of water, her eyes drawn towards the bridge above the other side, then quickly covered her face in her laps, "why am I feeling like this?" she asked.

When she suddenly notice a salty liquid coming down her cheeks she raise a hand and quickly started brushing the liquid off.

Again she pulled her face to her laps, and a voice suddenly startled her "Kinomoto?" the familiar voice quickly made Sakura turn towards him.

"L-Li?" she looked over her shoulders and saw an chocolate haired teen, with the intense amber eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Syaoran spat out, it sounded like a question but like a mock, but more closer it sounded like the sentence was used very carefully.

"N- nothing." she said shakily. "Then why are you here all alone?" Syaoran asked smirking.

Sakura glared at him and said "Because I want to be alone, is that a crime!" Syaoran looked at her startled.

"Okay, Okay. If you feel pissed at something then I am too. You mind if I sit beside you?" he got up towards her place and sat beside her as she only moved away.

"You know, me and Xing Xing used to be girlfriend and boyfriends in Jr. High throughout high school."

"Used?" she asked.

"Yeah, It turns out that she wanted to go to our college and stay with her friends, but I told her that the school wouldn't allow her and me seeing each other since the school divides the girls and boys apart. I became overprotected of her and she just didn't want to see me." he continued "So here I am, a complete loser that has lost everything he has. Xing Xing has felled for my rival, my best friend, Meng Ching."

Sakura stare at Syaoran's soft face as his eyes laid on the stream. She said nothing and turn her gaze to the flowing stream of fresh water.

They sat in a moment of silence and waited for the sun to set "Are you mad at me?" he suddenly said turning towards her.

Making Sakura face him, "What?" Syaoran's gaze fell down the running stream "You seem like your mad at me." he stated.

Sakura shrugged "..no. I'm not mad at you." but inside her heart she felted as she hated him.. just a tiny bit.

He turn his gaze upon her and looked at her closely "Then.. why where you crying?" Why all of a sudden is he acting this way? Sakura is dressed as a boy, and Syaoran's acting like she's a dressed as a girl? Why is he acting this way towards her?

Does he know --? "I missed my friends in Japan." she lied, but it was actually true.

He replied and Sakura gaze upon his face "Then you'll just have to make new friends." Syaoran got up and startled walking off, Sakura got up and running to get to him.

She held out her right hand to reach for his shoulders when he turn and stopped "Hey, Kinomoto have a question." Sakura looked into his eyes "What?" he looked at the ground and said "Did you force Xing Xing into talking to me?" Sakura looked at him question and then startled to laugh "Yeah."

"You know you gotta pay right?" he said and then playfully but strongly punch Sakura on her shoulder, making both of them laugh. "C'mon I'm hungry. Let's get some Mac Donald's."

At that time it was really rare into seeing the grouchy Li Syaoran turn all soft and playful. It was nice to see something's that had change since I came.. but still, I missed my old days as a normal girl and I also missed my friends in my hometown. I guess I'll have to make new ones then, and I'm glad that I already got one his name is Lee Syau.

_**TBC..

* * *

a/n: If your still wondering if Syaoran knows if Saku's a girl.. then you'll just have to find out later on chappies. OMG. Guess what? My Birthday is on July 21and I'm turning 14! So send me a quick review or message to wish me happie b-day and maybe I'll update faster. And let's not forget about Syaoran-kun! His b-day is next Thursday! So let the fan girls (also me) wish him happie b-day!**_

-lang-fa-

R&R


	8. Old Faces

a/n: Heya guys! So this is hard.. since I can't use the internt at my home comptuer becuase.. I think were being frame. My dad's baming my bro and I that we had using too many mintues on the interent so we stop using the internt untill things get settle. My summer was really something. I miss my cousins.. It was so much fun, but at the end of the week they had to leave. Yeah.. so anyway I'm asking my cousin Lil-babyang3l to upload the fics for me. lol But I got a feeling that she's gonna read the chappies.. cuz.. she feel 'speacail'. lol. So here's chp8.. read and review!

Life As A Boy

Chapter 8 Old Faces

Syaoran yawn silenty as he pulled his head down to his wooden desk, he watched as Saku chatted with one of the girls in their homeroom.

Syaoran bend down to pick up a peace of paper that felled down on the ground. Homeroom hadn't started untill 9 so he was just relaxing.

His eyes wandered upon the emerald eyed guy, just now he realized how small and little figure Saku looked.

His hair is short but nothing really the matter but that he's so tiny.

Saku smiled at the girl's and made the girls bushed the two black haired girl gave him a hand full of candy and smiled as if he looked like a giggling girl.

Syaoran mumbled "Kinomoto you look like a girl." Saku smiled and walked off towards Syaoran "Eh? You say something Li?" he asked.

Syaoran looked and glared "You act like a damn girl." taken Saku turned around "S- shut up. I do _not_ act like a girl." Syaoran sighed "What ever." Saku blushed and hoped that her cover wasn't blown she reminded herself that she have to get her act striaght!

"Say Li-.. hey?" "What?" he grunted back. " You mind me calling you Syaoran?" she asked.

Syaoran nugged to face his desk "Do what you want I don't care." he said aimlessy.

Sakura smiled happily "Okay! And by the way you can call me Sakur-Saku if you want." she said as a sweatdroped from her forehead "It's the least I can do." she said.

Syaoran sighed ".." as you could tell he was tired from last night.

Saku hadn't let him sleep untill 5 in the morning (a/n: ahahaha hoo hoho. Hey Lil-Babyan3l.. remind you of something? lol) "How can you be so happy? Aren't you tired?" he mumbled.

Sakura looked at him "Tired? This morning, I was but then I had some of those chocolate cream donuts." she licked her lips and smiled happliy.

The bell rang and everybody started to cram in the classroom.

Syaoran's head bowed down his desk and Sakura looking at him chattting silently, as everybody started screaming a girl with curlying orange hair tugged at Syaoran's arm "Hey, Li.. do you know who that is?" she asked making Syaoran and both Sakura look up towards the sensei that was standing beside a blue haired 19 year old.

He waved at Syaoran, as Syaoran only stared blankly at him "E- Eriol?" he mumbled.

The dude with the glasses waved a hand at his direction "Hey Wolffie-kun!" he screamed throughout the classroom, Sakura looking blanky at Syaoran "Eh.. Syaoran, is he a friend of yours?" Sakura asked but no reply.

She turn her head to Syaoran as she saw that Syaoran buried his hand in his arms "Ugh..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran grunted sheepilhy "So you see Eriol here.." he pointed to the guy beside him as he was crowed by the girls and Sakura. ".. is my cousin.." he sighed.

Eriol smiled charmly at the girls, making the girls swoon. "Hey Eriol-kun do you have a girlfriend yet?" one of the girls asked. Eriol smiled and replied "Yes, I have a loving girlfriend." they yelled with curses and glares.

"She must be a total bitch!" they mumbled and walk off.

Leaving a tired Syaoran, clueless Saku, and a grinning Eriol sitting on the school's bench.

"You know where supposed to run our laps." Sakura reminded. "No thank you. Too sleepy." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes.

Eriol reached something in his pockets and took out a cup with coffee. "Here, try this Wolffie-kun!" Syaoran opened his eyes "Huh? Why always coffee?" he took the cup carefully and took a sip of the drink.

Holding it nearby the ground so it wouldn't burn him, Sakura smiled at him looking up.

Syaoran's amber eyes focused on Sakura noticing her smile on him "What?" he said.

Sakura quickly look away as she burn a crimson color, she plapced her hands on her lap and blushed.

Eriol watched and chuckled. Sakura sighed. Syaoran looked at Sakura "Why all of a sunnden you acting so gay, Kinomoto?" Sakura looked straight up at Syaoran and glared at him "G-Gay!" Eriol chuckled "Saku-kun isn't gay."

"How'd you know that for sure, Eriol?" Syaoran sniffed the coffee.

Eriol smiled gently and looked at Saku then at the far distance "I know since there's a girl coming this way." he said calmy.

With one swish movment Sakura and Syaoran blink and spotted a purple haired 18 year old wearing a tank top and sport shorts. "Aw! Saku!" she said and then startled clinging on the tiny looking boy with emerald green eyes. "Wow, Saku didn't know you have a girl friend." Syaoran glared at the lavender haired girl.

"Oh, sorry." the girl got off of Sakura and smiled at Syaoran and then Eriol "I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his cousin." she smiled and then hugged Sakura again "I'm his cousin, Tomoyo." Syaoran snorted and then began drinking the coffee.

They sat nearby the track as Tomoyo smiled at Sakura whispering so the two boys wouldn't here "So how's life?" Sakura sunk in her seat as she look up and notice the amber eyes guy still holding the cup of cofffee, "It's good." "really? How about _him_?" Tomoyo asked and pointed at Syaoran ingoring Eriol as he only talked about some kind of coffee he really wanted to try.

"Him? Oh he's my roommate." Tomoyo glared at him "Has he try anything bad on you? If he did I'll--" Sakura's gaze landed on Tomoyo "Tomoyo, remember? I'm still a boy why would he do 'that' with me?" Tomoyo remembered and then giggled "Oh right. But.. I have to say, you too would look pretty good together." Sakura's mouth hung opened her whole face burned red as it was.

"Tomoyo your talking nonsense!" she scold at Tomoyo as she only laughed at Sakura's reflection.

The two stayed silent, and gazed out on the poeple that where running their laps. "Tomoyo?" Tomoyo gazed at the people "Hm?" Sakura contiuned "Two questions: What are you doing here?" Tomoyo smiled and replied "I missed my cousin.. my best friend." she said.

Sakura's eyes turned red "Thank you Tomoyo-chan." tears in her eyes. "Saku, rememeber men don't cry!" she said quickly pulling a hankercheif from her pocket.

Tomoyo reached her hand out and softly combed Sakura's hair "Sakura, your hair is growing longer than I thought." Sakura wiped a tear off "Yeah, I know I've been using this shampoo that's why." Tomoyo repled with a "oh".

"Sakura.. I'm sorry but the college woudn't let me stay for the whole year so thre sending me back about just two months.. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said looking pleadly at Sakura "It's okay Tomoyo. As long as your there with me then I'm alright with it." she said making her friend smiled.

Tomoyo got up and walk her way towards the girl's bath room. "Um Saku, what was you second question?" looking behind her shoulders. Sakura "I need your help.. of being a girl." she said making Tomoyo grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --

Syaoran held out the coffee as it was burning his hands so he had excepted a warm clothe from Eriol, his anoyying cousin. "ARe you excited about the beach camp out?" Startled Syaoran glared at Eriol "You mean _your_ going too?" Eriol nodded. Syaoran grumbled to himself.

"Hey Eriol?" Syaoran began "If your here.. then that must mean.."before he can reply a girl with ruby eyes and jet balck hair ran near them when she notice the emerald eyes boy she quickly took a hold of his hand and started to drag him around the track. "Meilin!"

_**TBC...**_

a/n: so Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol are all here! So there all going to the beach campout. There's no way I will ever leave them out on this part of the story! Right now I dont feel myself so I think that this chapter is pretty messed up. I'll leave some corrections and try to fix it. Right now I'm still think about the next chapter of LAAB (Life As A Boy) But right now I'm just clueless. I need more SxS moments on the next chappie.. and I thnk.. er.. after that It's off to the beach and let the fun begin! Please rxr

RR!


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Notes:**

Hi, Before I continue on my other chapters for Life As A Boy I had gotten some reviews saying that there confuse with Xing Xing and Syaoran's relationship. And here I will explain.. at least I will try to fill everything out so you guys would understand. Okay...

**The three characters involve are:**

Xing Xing

Syaoran

Meng

**Relationships:** Meng and Syaoran where best friends in Jr. High, when they met Xing Xing (the new girl in Jr. High) Meng fell for Xing Xing quickly, Syaoran had a little crush on her.. nothing serious. But When Men finally got the courage to tell Xing Xing she found out that Xing Xing and Syaoran had started going out. This made Meng really sad, and didn't wanted to stand in the way of his best friend's love. But ether way, he couldn't control himself for loving Xing Xing. So he's been trying to flirt with her.. So that's how it all started. Syaoran is TOO overprotected over Xing Xing now. The years passed in it's their senior year in High School.

**They find new Universities: **(there are about four of the colleges I'm talking in this story)

-- The one Meng's in right now. A good, okay college. (still making up names for colleges)

-- Syaoran wanted to go to this college because it's much more complex and higher than the other colleges. But the problem is that it's in Beijing.. and It's for rich people. (Syao's rich, yes)

-- The school that Xing Xing, Syaoran and the others are now. It's a ..poor, but good school. Xing Xing wanted to go there cause her girl friends are all going there. Syaoran doesn't like the place.. and doesn't agree with it. He believes that some kind of jock will steal Xing Xing away from him. Plus the college, isn't that well. It makes mistakes on people's names, addresses, locker numbers, etc.. or even their sex. lol.. as in poor little Sakura.

-- And the one Sakura wants to go. (which Tomoyo is still in) But it's in Japan. Sakura still hasn't gotten that letter, or call from the people that is trying to transfer her to that school in Japan. So until she gets the letter, phone call (etc) she remains a boy.

So after all these years, Meng had bumped into Xing Xing one day and finally asked Xing Xing out. Xing Xing asked Syaoran if it's okay.. for going out with Syaoran's ex-best friend and breaking up their b/f and g/f relationship. Meng and Xing Xing are together happily. (although Syaoran still doesn't like hanging with Meng anymore, cuz he's wondering that if he Syaoran has another girlfriend will Meng do that again? Meng and Syao aren't friends anymore cuz syao doesn't trust Meng.. Cuz in the past Meng tries to flirt with Xing Xing) Syaoran's still confuse on who he likes.. the girl that looks REALLY familiar or Saku. But if it's Saku then he thinks he's turning gay. LOL, messing with Syao's head is going to be fun!

And oh yeah, just to let you guys know that Saku isn't with them on the beach trip. Sorry, but you'll understand what I say later. And I don't like wasting chapters on author's note. Because I don't think that people would review. And it's a waste of chapters.. sorry I just don't like it. But my cousin said that I should put an author's note just so people could understand more. And I really hope you do.. so gotta go.

a/n: I really hope you guys understood some stuff I'm trying to explain. If anymore question please tell me.

-Lang-Fa-


	10. The Trip

Life As A Boy

Chapter 9 The Trip

* * *

a/n: updated chapter 9! Happy? Sorry about the author's note, but wanted to make sure that every one of my readers understood the relationship of Xing Xing and Syaoran. kk I have about two new stories I would like to post up.. but I don't even fell like writing it. lol. And to tell you that my story "A Jap. Ghost Story" has been delete. I didn't feel comfortable since my readers said that they didn't understand. The story will be continue but I will have to have the time to re-type the chapter all over again and hopefully I will do a good job in it. And hopefully you guys would review. +grin+ Okay.. anyway please read and REVIEW!

For got to tell you that.. er.. whoever had asked me that if I thought this story was going to slow. I thank you. LOL.. it's that I wanted this story to be a bit slower .. or slowest then my other finished story 'the cry of the angels'. I HATED that story.. because it was too fast and some other stories that you read in was too fast so I thank you but this story will cut to it's chase.. I hope. I just want more sxs moments. AND, this story will probably have a sequel two if I can mange it. And also, I will tell Eriol's girlfriend to you guys later in the chapters their will be hints… but it wouldn't be such a big thing. It's another story.

* * *

Turning down her volume level on her mp3 player Sakura began to hum the tune.

The window beside her was open as she sat on the brown seat on the school bus.

The wind strongly whipped along her strand of honey long hair, smiling to herself and continued to hum the song 'Moments' by Ayumi Hamasaki. (a/n: I just love her! And I love that song! ahah, but I just have to say that.. lol.. anyway get back to reading right now and review!) Lifting her right hand to tuck in the honey strand of hair.

The charm she hand on her hand dangled with the words 'Cherry Blossom' decorated with small pink gems.

Her hair was loosely long and over her shoulders as again it was whipped by the wind as she only ignored it.. also ignoring the chatting teenagers on the bus either behind her or in front of her.

Sakura's emerald green eyes glance up towards the teen's faces and she knew none of them that she was familiar with, some of the 'boys' where studying her and she only glared at them strongly her glare said 'Hey, I'm single and I'm loving it.' or it was a 'Talk to me or even touch me and you'll find yourself in the hospital.' And the boys quickly backed off.

Later, the yellow bus had stopped at it's destination, and the teachers got off and told every one to get out and bring their luggage outside and to wait for their instructions.

Sakura did what the teachers did and charged to the opening doors.

When Sakura had gotton out she raised her arms up in the air and started to stretch. Yawning she got her pink luggage and her mp3 player that was packed in her purse (which is also in side her luggage) and went to find some bodies and one of them was known as Ms. Fashion Police ..Tomoyo.

Sakura was wearing a pink cherry blossom blouse and a mini white skirt, she wore pink matching flip flops and lip gloss.

She scanned her eyes and spotted the lavender eyed teen telling a girl about how ugly her top looked on her.

She ran over to Tomoyo and started trying to drag her towards another direction, yes.. Tomoyo is the Fashion Police.

"C'mon Tomoyo, let's go!" Sakura said looking behind her shoulders and hearing Tomoyo yell at the orange haired girl.

It wasn't hard to notice the tears in her eyes and the scratches she had on her shoulders "When I see you again I'm going to scratch out your eyes with my '_ghetto claws'_!" (a/n: got that from Mad TV. It's a funny show)

Sakura dragged Tomoyo behind the crowd of the Crying Girl.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo and she looked at the Sakura innocently and the lavender eyed girl complemented "Hey Sakura, you look great." she smiled.

Sakura glared at her best friend "I told you not to cause any trouble." the emerald eyed told.

Tomoyo turn towards the scene "It wasn't my fault." she started "It was that orange haired bitch."

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's wrist "Whatever. Let's find the teacher." Sakura said and dragged Tomoyo to find the black haired teacher.

Sakura took one look of the shinning large sun and smiled to herself. She was happy, that Tomoyo was here with her and that this week she can be a girl again.

Guess where they are? Yep, at the beach. It was finally the Beach trip and right now the teenagers are waiting for the teachers to tell the instructions to find their hotels and begin the exciting trip. Saku.. lied to everybody and told the teachers that he couldn't be here so Tomoyo comes along and drags her 'cousin' Ying Fa into coming to the beach trip.

So that's the story.

Tomoyo and Sakura glance at the teacher called 'Mr. Hinichoru' and he said "Before we go to the hotel please pick a buddy or even a group." he continued "you will be with them this whole trip. So don't get lost." he said.

Picking up his luggage and his clipboard he said loudly "And don't forget to tell me who your going to be paired up with!" In an instant the population of boys screamed "I want Tomoyo and her hot cousin!" but they normally ignored it.

Then two feminine voices exclaimed "Tomoyo and her cousin!" and the two girls ran towards the lavender and emerald eyed teen. A smiling Xing Xing and a hyper Meilin.

The teacher wrote it down and they began walking towards the hotel.

When they arrived Tomoyo was the very first one to go inside the hotel and looked for the perfect four bed room. She mumbled to herself "That carrot head isn't gonna get this room." she scorn and scream for Sakura, Meilin, and Xing Xing to get their asses up there.

Sakura and the others came running up screaming a 'kawaii!' Making them laugh but not Tomoyo as she said that it wasn't funny.

The girls picked their beds and replaced their luggage on the ground too tired to unpack.

The Tomoyo picked out her clothes and figured that she was going to change later if the girls where going swimming in the ocean.

Meilin watched Tomoyo and Xing Xing looked at Sakura.. or Ying Fa. Her 'undercover' name for now.

Meilin's ruby eyes glance at Sakura and asked "Hey Sakura, you seen Syaoran yet?" Making Sakura turn her attention to Meilin and the others too.

Sakura smiled happily and said "No. I'm glad I didn't see him, but thanks to _Xing Xing_ I have to switch my sexes _again_." Sakura said sarcastically

Xing Xing sweat dropped and said "Hey, it wasn't my fault! I didn't know my ex was following us." she defended herself.

Sakura smiled and told "But thanks. I miss being a girl." Making the yellow green eyed girl nod.

Tomoyo butted in and said coolly to Sakura "Yeah, since when were you a woman anyway?" Tomoyo laughed making Sakura throw a pillow to her direction.

- - - - - Later - - - - -

The four girls got into their swimming suits and headed towards the beach.. Meilin yelled at Sakura "Hey Ying, Let's make a sand castle!" jumping up and down.

Sakura smiled "Okay. I'll be there in a sec." making the ruby eyed girl nod and ran off to find the sandiest place.

Xing Xing had left to find sea shells and bring them back to her boyfriend.. Ryu. (a/n: awwwwwwww)

Sakura and Tomoyo stood together. Sakura puzzled stared at Tomoyo "Er.. Tomoyo, what are you looking at?"

Tomoyo was glaring at the same orange haired crying girl hanging with Syaoran and Syaoran's cousin.. yeah.

The dude named Eriol. It seems as though the carrot haired girl was friends with the sluttly Mayu (a/n: She hasn't been on the story for a long time.. ahaha so here the sluts are! Sorry But I don't remember her name correctly. She's not an important character in the story so I don't remember her well.)

Sakura stared at Mayu and then the brown haired teen as the whore tried to build up the heat between Mayu and Syaoran.

Sakura frown at the blonde haired girl, the thought '_Doesn't she get that Syaoran just isn't interest in sluts?_' When all of a sudden the sluttly Mayu pulled Syaoran into a French kiss.. was Syaoran kissing back? She couldn't tell.

Sakura kept watching the two, her emerald eyes.. wet. Didn't she felt like this before? When...? She couldn't remember.

All of a sunnden she sees her best friend Tomoyo getting up to the orange haired girl and the blue azure eyed dude.

They started screaming at each other and the Eriol dude was holding the two girls apart.. here's what happened...

Tomoyo bit the carrot's arm with her teeth and Eriol tried pulling the carrot haired girl named 'Jessie' to stop.

When all of a sunnden, Jessie quickly took hold of Tomoyo's right and quickly sent Jessie's right hand inching upon Tomoyo's pale cheek... Tomoyo closed her eyes and tried to moved away when Eriol quickly and strongly took hold of Jessie's hand.

Squeezing it as hard as he can "I told you to _stop_." he said deadly fearing Jessie.

Eriol pushed the carrot haired girl onto the sandy ground and glared at her "You touch her again.. and you **die**." Jessie may be stupid but she wasn't dumb.. so she never came back to Tomoyo and to start a war with her.

Jessie left, crying to her hotel room leaving a Tomoyo and and Eriol alone.. well kinda. They was beside the two kissing 'couples'. Eriol smiled and Tomoyo nodded and thanked him "Remember don't tell." she whispered "And watched out for +ahem+." she said again.

Eriol nodded. "It really looks like Sakura has fallen in love.. but Syaoran.." his voice sadden and quickly knew that Sakura was watching the two kissing couples and right now he knew that Sakura's dear heart was sinking.

* * *

a/n: I TRUELY felt so happy for this chapter! Please, Please, Please REVIEW! I truly think that this chapter is worth reading. I wanted to continue writing.. I felt as if I was on a 'ROLL'. But I was too tired.. it's right now 11:34 p.m. and I'm about to watch South Park.. Carman's my fav. character lol XD. So Please Review!

R&R


	11. And You Think You Know A Person

Life As A Boy

Chapter 10 And You Think You Know A Person

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

a/n: Yah! Updated chapter 10, I hope you guys like it. And important note. My dad had canceled our internet (I know that sux) but he said whenever I really need internet he'll do it yeah.. just for me (ahaha I'm so special) I didn't want it right now because I'm not that spoiled as in other ppl so I'm waiting whenever I really want it then I'll ask my dad. And because of that my cousin will post them on. Or maybe whenever I can't reach her I'll try to find the time to go the school's computer.. Please read and review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura bend down on her knees and took a hand full of sand into her palms and started spreading it onto Meilin's arms.

Tomoyo was hanging out with Eriol, and Xing Xing was collecting sea shells (a/n: I forgot! That her b/f was really MENG! OMFG, I'm so so so so SORRY! Ryu is actually Meilin's b/f.. but you'll know him in the story later. So sorry!) and Meilin and Sakura where playing in the sand.

Meilin laid on the sand while Sakura took another hand full and dumped the soft sand onto her other part of her arm.

After watching Syaoran and the skank make out she felted sick and didn't want to spend anymore time looking at them. So here she is dumping her friend with golden sand trying to get her mind off of her roommate and the slut, Mayu.

Meilin stared up in the blue sky and smiled sighing in relaxation. Sakura dumped another batch of sand onto Meilin's stomach making Meilin smile. Sakura sighed in a sad tone making Meilin turn her head towards Sakura and ask "What's wrong Ying.. your not having fun?"

Sakura touched the sand with her right hand and the other left hand holding the bucket of crystal dirt. Sakura look up to find Meilin's red eyes on her "I'm fine." she replied.

Meilin quirked up a brow "You don't seem like it.."

Sakura smiled and patted sand onto Meilin's legs "I am having fun." she told.

"If you say so." Meilin said sighing and the two remain quite.

Sakura continued patting sand onto Meilin.

Meilin stared at the sky, and opened her mouth to ask "You like him don't you?"

Sakura turn to Meilin and questionly ask "uh?"

Meilin chuckled "My cousin." looking at Sakura's face made her laugh. "Syaoran."

Sakura turned red then looked away trying not to let Meilin see her blushing.

"Syaoran's a little bit slow.. and I should know.. we grew up together." Meilin continued "But don't worry, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't really go with that girl Mayu." hoping to lighten the mood.

Sakura looked up at Meilin. Sakura's face half red "I- I don't know what your talking about." What where they talking about? She doesn't like Li.. of course not! It's just that he's her roommate and roomates have to look out for each other.. right? ... Right!

Meilin eyed Sakura to look behind her. Sakura looked over her shoulders and her eyes landed on two couples smiling to each other. Mayu was holding a surf board and so was Syaoran.

"I know it hurts.. but he's just confuse.. he just broken up with Xing Xing not long ago.." and then Sakura heard Meilin sighed "He does this all the time." Sakura looked at Meilin and then glanced back at the two couples. Mayu went out into the ocean while Syaoran watched.

"When ever he and his girlfriends break up he finds another girl to play with." Meiln told while Sakura stared at Syaoran's face. "Watch out Sakura.. he might find out that your a girl while where not here." she warned.

Meilin watched Syaoran as he gazed at the waves "This is how he always is."

Sakura's green eyes stared at Syaoran's amber orbs. She couldn't beilve her groucy roommate was a player.. a user!

Syaoran turn towards Sakura and they met eye to eye. Emerald to amber.

Startled she blushed, how uncontrolled she was... Syaoran grin at her. She turned around to face Meilin..

"He's after you." Meiln told.

Sakura couldn't help it.. her heart beated faster everytime she laid eyes on him.. the thing that was.. how come she's feeling this all of a sunned?

The two girls was broken from their conversation when a scream was heard out in the blue ocean. People's head darted up to the blonde haired girl in the middle of the ocean with a broken surf board. "Help!"

People panick.. well, Mayu was panicking because she was the one out in the ocean. Sakura and Meilin stood up from the sand and eyed the girl.

"Help!" Mayu screamed almost drowning and being carried into the currents of the ocean. Their was only one thing that Sakura had thought 'God wanted Mayu dead.'

Everyone panicked and screeched for the teachers, trying to find help. Others where diving in to help Mayu. And Syaoran.. the one that Mayu was just kissing.. was crossing his arms around his chest his amber orbs looking fiercely into the ocean and watching the boys diving in.

Sakura looked at Syaoran's face. He wasn't panicking for the Mayu to come out alive or trying to save her life.. but he just stood there. His arms crossed and his lips into a line, his amber eyes glaring at the ocean. And again.. she felted as if this wasn't Syaoran. How cruel can he be? A minute ago they where kissing.. and she knew that he was kissing back too.. but why wasn't he one of the boys to swim across the ocean just to save Mayu's life?

Syaoran was just different.. in school Syaoran had always been the groucy roommate. A few minutes ago he was kissing a girl, and he couldn't care less to even save her.

Sakura never liked Mayu.. but either way she felted sorry for her and wanted to help her like the rest but.. what Syaoran did was just wrong. He was using Mayu.. He didn't care for that girl at all. And that made her wonder...

When the green haired Hizari pulled Mayu out of the ocean and onto the sandy beach people surrounded her wondering if she was okay. Sakura knew pretty well that she was scared to death so she went up to Mayu and held her hand as she laid on the sand still scared.

When Syaoran ran over she bend over and sat beside Mayu looking worried.. "Are you okay?" he asked Mayu.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran still confused.. he was pretending.

Sakura let go of Mayu's hand and got up to find Tomoyo and the others. She wondered if.. if ..

The teachers came running beside Mayu and asked all the question and carried her up to the hotel. Leaving a bunch of students alone, some getting back to their enjoyment and some going back to the hotel to rest.

Tomoyo came up to Sakura and so did Xing Xing looking worried." I hope she's okay." Xing Xing said.

Tomoyo said "She'll be fine." telling Sakura and the girls that Mayu was going to be okay.

Sakura stared at Syaoran's back as the other boys came up to Syaoran.

When the green haired Hizari came up to the three girls and greeted "Hey."

Sakura glance at Hizari "What happened?"

Hizari smiled "Nothing. She just came too close to the rocks in the ocean and crashed her surf board." and told "Don't worry I'm sure she's fine."

Tomoyo and Xing Xing nodded.

Tomoyo smiled "Hizari-kun, this is my cousin Ying Fa.. she's here"

Hizari shrugged "Really? Ying Fa? I thought for sure you name was Saku or something." he mumbled.

Sakura stared at Hizari "Nice to meet you." nodding and then saying bye to Hizari as he went back to the hotel.

Sakura stared at Syaoran.

"Sakura, let's go find Meilin and head back to the hotel." Tomoyo said "Sakura?"

Dazed Sakura snapped back to reality and smiled "Yeah, okay let's go."

When finding Meilin they started heading back..

Sakura wondered if..

- - - - - - - - -

a/n: I really wanted to put another event in this chapter but I thought I was going to fast.. well not too fast. I didn't want to ruin a perfect cliff hanger and ruin the next chapter too. So you could understand the "Pain" I'm going through.. yes with quotation marks too LOL. Okay tell me what you think and of course review! And the next chappie will be updated!

R&R! ( I would Love it)


	12. Finally Updated!

**Life As A Boy**

**Chapter 11 - Finally updating chapter!**

Author's Note: Yay! I've finally updated! I had to re write this chapter since it got deleted.. and to tell you the truth It gets on my nerves! So I'm trying to rewrite it.. the chapter that got deleted was much better so please forgive me for my sloppiness just wanted to update the chapter really quick!

* * *

Sakura bend down on her knees and reached her hands on the outside of the large clay pot, she traced her hand back and forth trying to reach for something. She yelled and twisted her neck to a worried Tomoyo looking at her "Sorry Tomoyo, it's not here." she told and stood up and started dusting her tan brown shorts and white tank top with her hands. Sakura stare upon Tomoyo's purple blue eyes and walk towards her "Tomoyo, are you sure this was where you drop it?"

Tomoyo nodded with a worried look, "Yeah, I'm sure I drop it here!" she wailed trying to again check for her charm bracelet. Sakura followed Tomoyo through the hallway and asked "Tomoyo, I'm pretty sure you can buy another one." she continue "How much was it?"

Sakura stare upon the paintings hung on the wall and then back at Tomoyo as she notice her best friend glaring at her. Tomoyo frown "Sakura, do you even know me?" she started laughing "I got it from one of my friends..." she continued as her glaring disappeared with a small daze of happiness.

Sakura stare at her and then smile "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked up and Sakura as the green eyed went beside her "Oh, it's okay Sakura." she said silently wondering where her heart shape charm would be. "It's just that I receive that bracelet from a very important person.. and If I lost it.." she began "Then.. what should I tell him?"

The girl pushed the glass door frames and walked out and onto the main entrance of the hotel. The girls sat beside the water fountain and the two stare upon the sky. Sakura quirked a brow and smirked ".._Him_..?" making Tomoyo quickly turn red.

Sakura giggled "How come you never told me about him?"

Tomoyo glared at Sakura "Hey, just because where friends doesn't mean I should tell you about everything." making Sakura frown. Both of the girls sitting beside each other sighed. The two stayed quite. Listening to the water flying up the air and watching the sun rose.

Tomoyo stare upon the orange red sky and stated "I haven't told you about everything but.." she began catching Sakura's attention "He's different from the rest of the guys.. and Sakura?"

Sakura stare upon her face and waited for her answer "what is it?" Tomoyo stayed silent and stare upon the sun, she turn to face her best friend and stated "Sakura, I think I'm in love with him."

Making Sakura's eyes turn wide and for a moments her glossed lips was pulled into a smile "I'm pretty sure he feels the same way too, Tomoyo." making her friend's turn to smile. "But I don't get how come you never told me."

Tomoyo laughed "You never asked!"

Sakura frown "It isn't my fault!" she giggled, smiling at Tomoyo. "I'm glad that you told me, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled back at Sakura and then out of the blue asked "Hey, do you think Li had seen my charm?" she stated "I mean, he was one of the last person that was in the dinning room before leaving."

Tomoyo waited for Sakura's reply but heard nothing but a mumble, she twisted her neck towards the girl sitting on the left side of her and asked her best friend "Sakura, are you okay?"

The green eyed girl glanced upon the sandy ground and her thoughts landed upon Li. She spent almost her whole morning trying to forget about him and the unfortunate events but Tomoyo had to go around and blurt out his name. Sakura's eyes remain on the ground as she felt Tomoyo's blue eyes on her.. she stare up to her purple haired friend's face and waited for her answer but no reply.

Could she tell Tomoyo how she was feeling right now? She felted as if she didn't even recognize her childhood friend, and it crushed her that so many emotions would evolve at one time. Could Tomoyo possibly know how she was feeling since she had met her grouchy roommate? Or when she watched Syaoran standing upon the salty sand upon the beach and waited for Mayu to come out of the water almost to be drown? And when she felted as if she knew Tomoyo and Syaoran.. they seemed like two different people to her.

Tomoyo had a secret love life that Sakura never knew about! And Syaoran...? When she thought about that guy thoughts and many flashbacks came back. Did any one understood how many pressure was on her?

Sakura's eyes, suddenly turned red almost as tears came gliding down.. looking up at Tomoyo, Sakura took her thumb and started wiping the liquid off. At this moment she felted her heart rising in a light way (a/n: the way when your about to cry.. I'm pretty sure you've all felted this way before.. It's just too hard to explain. lol) she shifted a small smile onto her lips and said "I'm okay.." she told making Tomoyo hold back her worries.

Tomoyo smiled in assurance and got up on her feet and stare upon Sakura's emerald eyes "I gotta go find my bracelet, if you see Li could you ask him if he'd seen it?" Sakura nod. Tomoyo smiled back at her and started walking towards the hotel but then stopped in her track and remembered something, Tomoyo twisted her neck and stare upon Sakura "If you have anything to talk about tell me, I'm pretty sure I'll understand." she watched Sakura looking up at her "okay, Sakura?" and Tomoyo walk back into the sliding glass doors.

Sakura waited for Tomoyo to leave and then she turn towards the water fountain and dipped her hands into the fresh water, she mumbled something under her breath and then sighed.

Her fingers rolled upon the water and then lifted it up into the air trying to dry her hands off. "You wouldn't understand.." she said to herself.

"Wouldn't understand what?" a masculine voice asked behind her making Sakura turn her body towards him with a surprising look.

She watched as his amber orbs glided his eyes towards her and sat beside her. The wind softly blew his chocolate strings of hair and his smile a small but surprising look. He was wearing some forest green swimming trunks and a towel on his shoulder, his white T shirt reaching all the way up to his ass (lol or his behind)

She stare upon his every move and remain stunned and silent and no answer was from Sakura.

Syaoran said "Your Tomoyo's cousin.. right?" Sakura glare at him all of a sudden making the stunned and surprising look disappear "Who wants to know?" she snorted and started getting up.

And before she did Syaoran quickly thrust his hand onto her wrist and holding it tightly "Call me Syaoran, I'm Eriol and Meilin's cousin.. and you?" Sakura glared upon the sky and cursed at herself "Let go." she said. But he made no move and then said "Tell me your name first."

Sakura tried thrusting away from his grip but his hold tighten stronger making her wince. He heard him say "What's your name?" no answer. "My name is...?" Syaoran started for her.

Sakura glared upon his face and said "My name is Ying Fa." she rolled her eyes. Syaoran smirk in amusement making Sakura ask "Can you let go of my hand now?" with a hint of angrier she said.

Syaoran smirked "Ask me saying my name."

Sakura glare at him and rolled her eyes once more.. she was in a bad mood and he wasn't helping.

"C'mon.. it's Syaoran."

She said lazily "Would you let go of my hand.." she continue "...Syaoran?"

He smiled and quickly let go "Gladly."

She began walking away but the annoying guy asked behind her "What was bothering you that no one would understand?" he asked in a gentle voice. Sakura spun around and quirked a brow at him "Why would you care, eh?" she said in a mocked voice "Don't you have a half drown girlfriend to go to?" she said then walking away once again. And mumbled "No one would understand.."

* * *

a/n: This chapter was supposedly to be longer and some more events but I hadn't updated for a long time and this will probably give some more chapters. LOL. I miss you guys, this chapter isn't all that important but I wanted Syaoran and Ying Fa to talk well.. I wouldn't say talk. Well, In the next chapter Syaoran will probably want to know more about Sakura and why it seems that she hates him so much. And the beach trip isn't going to long since I don't have much plan .. but a little something.. and the question is: Did Tomoyo find her charm bracelet yet? LOL, so remember to review! (And I know pretty well I have a lot of grammar to be correct)

R&R


	13. Best Friends

Life As A Boy

Chapter 12 Best Friends

Author Notes: Sorry to all the readers and reviewers that I've never updated. I didn't have time. So here I am now.. typing it at night (cuz I'm bored) and it so happens to be Thanksgiving day! Yep, I live in the US.. one thing that I've mention about myself. So I've been trying so hard to raise up my grade scores on tests and so and so. And It really sux that I have after school detention because I was late for class.. (all thanks to my morning bus). Also not only that, my dad busted our computer (my dad has a bad temper)! Now, our computer's fix and I don't have internet. Doesn't that suck? Well, no internet means not getting enough information for my projects at school and cuz of that I'll fail.. and b-cuz of failing I'm never gonna get to transfer to another school (I'm trying to transfer to different school but I can't because where I live and stuff..) l! Besides all that, I kinda like staying in my home school and I'm too lazy to get fed up with all the drama about transferring.. also I've made a promise to my old friends that I'll be at there school next year.. and I'm not sure that's happening. And It really sux.. who knew high school could be ssoo complicated? and also.. having romance and a boyfriend doesn't sit in my mind right now. I'm way.. to busy and I got more important stuff to do.. err.. like finally updating stories..lol.. and maybe I'll shut up and let you read. Sorry to take up your time but I'm a human being and sometimes.. we humans needs to let these stuff out. R&R

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura pressed the folded crease of the white light line paper, sighing Sakura flipped again and folded once again, she took out an enveloped and pulled the paper inside she licked the sticky opening of the folded envelope and pressed on it. Sakura frown when her tongue touch the sticky yellow glue (a/n: I think that's what they call it.. I forgot XD) and lightly stamped a square shape sticker with a large picture of the Japanese flag.

She finished writing the address to where the letter was to and kept it onto the wooden desk. Sighing once again she rested her right hand on her chin and her fingers holding on the black ink pen she stare outside to the window and notice the orange hazed sun setting down. Mumbling something behind her breath she stare down her her hands thinking back to Japan, when Tomoyo came in and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura stare back at her with a smile "Hey Tomoyo, what's up?" Sakura asked turning her chair towards a Tomoyo. The girl in the doorway entrace her purple string of hair and walked towards Sakura, while the emerald orb girl watched. "Did you find your bracelet?" Sakura asked making Tomoyo shook her head. Tomoyo said "No.. did you happen to see Li?" she asked in a worried look "Did you ask him if he'd seen it?" Shaking Sakura's head she turned away from Tomoyo's eyes and deeply frown "No." she lied making both of them grew silent.

Tomoyo eyed Sakura's white sheet of paper in her hands and asked "Ay, Sakura?" she asked "What's that?" she asked pointing it making Sakura look down into her hands and then look up at Tomoyo once more. She replied "Oh.. It's a letter to that University in Tokyo..." she continued ".. You know.. the one your in?" she gave out a little laugh. Tomoyo quirked a brow looking worried "You mean they hadn't message you about it yet?" making Sakura shook her head. They remain silent.

After a few minutes of silence Meilin and Xing Xing came up in their swimming suits all wet, the ruby eyed girl with black jet hair falling down on her shoulders taking her hands in a yellow towel she wiped herself on it and so did Xing Xing and walked in to the bathroom both of them soweling.

Sakura and Tomoyo stare upon the two and asked "What's wrong?" Hearing this Meilin and Xing Xing's ears perked up and turn to the two confuse girls and shouted with a harsh voice "Nothing!" The emerald eyed girl quirked up a brow and turn her look upon Tomoyo sending her a clueless look, Meilin had came into the bathroom and stare upon her face covered in sand Sakura heard them both growled. "Do I have any sand in my hair?" Xing Xing asked Meilin.

Sakura started to get up and heard Tomoyo asked from behind "Where'd you going?" Sakura twisted her neck and said "Anywhere but with Meilin and Xing Xing." making Tomoyo laugh and started following Sakura down into the dinning room. Sakura went down stairs and spotted some other classmates sitting on the chairs in front of the table getting prepare for dinner. Bunch of students came in to get some plates and food ready, Tomoyo followed behind Sakura as both of them began going towards the kitchen for some plates, spoons, and forks.

Sakura brushed her hands upon the white pearl plates and silver spoons from the corner of her eyes she spotted a brown haired teen just around the corner of the room with a bunch of girls… namely the blonde haired Mayu that just drown this morning. Of course, she was alright (a/n: After all... what's a story without a blonde haired slut? ;b) just after fighting with the ocean waves she rested the whole day in her room. After that all that drama, the Li guy didn't care to save Mayu and as pathetic as ever Mayu is still after Syaoran.

And Li... Don't let her get started on Li! (a/n: XD) She remain focus on her fingers as it slid down the flat plate with a soft ruby sound, Tomoyo wasn't paying attention as she had her purple blue eyes on that orange haired girl beside Li and Eriol. It seems as if the war between the two girls hadn't been parted…yet and Tomoyo was sure that she was bound to make that happen. She couldn't wait to see the orange haired girl's face… all cover in scars; every one knew her as the 'fashion freak'-- but no one knew that she'll ever play dirty!

Getting their plates the girls went to find seats, both of them walking along a line trying to see two empty seats. Just in the corner of her emerald orbs she saw the amber eyed guy gluing his mouth upon Mayu's thick red lips the both of them looking disgusting. Sakura turn her full attention at the couples and met his amber eyes. It darted through her surprise. His mouth grin in a weird way as noticing that his lips where still connected to the golden haired girl.

Sakura glared at him and furiously turned her attention upon a glaring Tomoyo. Tomoyo's eyes met the carrot haired girl as both of them in a glaring battle. Sakura shrug Tomoyo and raised her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder; she said "Let's go outside, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to complain but when she saw the look on Sakura's face she stopped her protesting. The look of Sakura's green jade eyes told her that something was wrong. Tomoyo then look back towards Syaoran and then at Sakura… trying to fill up the pieces of the puzzles. Worriedly, Tomoyo nodded. The two stopped nearby a table and placed their plates onto it and then walking towards the main entrance. Sakura pushed the glass doors both of them noticing that it was almost turning dark.

Tomoyo watched Sakura gaze up in the sky; she waited for Sakura's reason for being out here and all these other stuff that are making her act so different. But no answer. Tomoyo asked "Sakura, I'm your best friend right?" she asked making Sakura look surprise in the sudden conversation. Sakura didn't say anything for a second but looked oddly at Tomoyo and answered "yeah."

Tomoyo continued "And since where best friends we would never keep anything from each other, right?" Sakura thought for a second and said "Yeah." What was Tomoyo getting to? "We would always talk about what's been going with us, right?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo and then asked "Tomoyo, what are you talking about?" she said "Where friends! We always share our thoughts." and for that moment she wasn't sure anymore. Since going to school in Hong Kong everything in her view seemed so different.

And everybody she knew… changed. Changing was sometimes for the bad or the good… but for this situation… she wasn't sure. Sakura didn't like the fact that Tomoyo thinks that she has something on her mind-- well, does she? "Where friends and we talk about everything… even stuff that has been bothering us." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo… something that was bothering her? Sakura was pretty sure that nothing was really bothering her. And if Sakura _did_ have anything to say or talk about it she'll be sure to tell Tomoyo… but sometimes talking to Tomoyo doesn't help.

Xing Xing and Meilin's head popped up from the glass door and said "Hey, It's time to eat!" they chirped playfully. It seems that the two of them are getting along easily. The two smiled and the girl's followed each other into the dinning room.

It was bound that Sakura's feelings will explode anytime soon… and Tomoyo wondered, when will it happen? Will her best friend be okay? She wasn't quite sure but whenever Sakura's ready to confess what ever on her mind-- or either about Li-- Tomoyo was sure she'll be there.

Because there're best friends…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: How long has it been:b.. in this chapter I was hoping that Syaoran gotton a big part in here but I guess its Tomoyo. I think that in this chapter it's about what's going on in Sakura's life… and a little of mine. People are changing… and sometimes… you'll miss the old person you use to know…D. No worries I'm not _that _sad. I was thinking that Syaoran should also be in here… but then the chapter will be to long and I just hate ruin kawaii cliffhangers. And I wanna noe.. why are you guys so interst in this story. (I kinda hate it) But i'll continue on writing the story.

R&R


End file.
